User blog:Porterfield/2012 Concert Series - Jason Aldean
Default3.jpeg|link=w:c:music:User_blog:Porterfield/2012_Concert_Series Jason.Aldean.jpeg|link=Jason_Aldean 'The Music Wiki's 2012 Concert Series ' Show #7: Jason Aldean - My Kinda Party Tour I hope you like the way Jason Aldean throws down, because the "My Kinda Party Tour" is coming to a venue near you. As you can see in the live footage I posted below, country's hottest star wants you to stand up and drink your beer when he plays the song for which the tour is named (unless you're under 21, of course). Luke Bryan and Lauren Alaina have joined him on the expansive tour that has been going on since Spring 2011, which should earn Aldean the moniker "Hardest Working Man in Country Music". The more shows he plays, the bigger the venues get. He just set the sales record for Columbus Crew Stadium in Ohio, selling out 27,000 tickets well over 2 months before the show! That means you better get your tickets now! Tour Dates *JUN 7 - Nashville, TN - CMA Music Festival (LP Field) *JUN 7 - Nashville, TN - 2012 Aldean Army Event *JUL 12 - Toronto, Ontario, CA - Molson Amphitheatre *JUL 13 - Hartford, CT - Comcast Theatre *JUL 14 - Boston, MA - Comcast Center *JUL 15 - Columbia, MD - Merriweather Post Pavilion *JUL 19 - Belmont, OH - Jamboree In The Hills *JUL 20 - Twin Lakes, WI - Country Thunder *JUL 21 - Eau Claire, WI - Country Jam USA - WI *JUL 25 - Harrington, DE - Delaware State Fair *JUL 26 - Charlotte, NC - Verizon Wireless Amphitheatre Charlotte *JUL 27 - Raleigh, NC - Time Warner Cable Music Pavilion at Walnut Creek *JUL 28 - Camden, NJ - Susquehanna Bank Center *AUG 2 - Detroit Lakes, MN - WE Fest *AUG 5 - Columbus, OH - Columbus Crew Stadium *AUG 9 - Jacksonville, FL - Jacksonville Arena *AUG 10 - Tampa, FL - 1-800-ASK-GARY Amphitheatre *AUG 11 - West Palm Beach, FL - Cruzan Amphitheatre *AUG 16 - Cincinnati, OH - Riverbend Music Center *AUG 17 - Pittsburgh, PA - First Niagara Pavilion *AUG 18 - Chicago, IL - First Midwest Bank Amphitheatre *AUG 24 - Virginia Beach, VA - TBA *AUG 25 - Darien Lake, NY - Darien Lake PAC *AUG 26 - Bethel, NY - Bethel Woods Center for the Arts *AUG 31 - Syracuse, NY - NY State Fair *SEP 1 - Essex Junction, VT - Champlain Valley Exposition *SEP 2 - Bangor, ME - Bangor Waterfront Pavilion *SEP 6 - Holmdel, NJ - PNC Bank Arts Center *SEP 7 - Cuyahoga, OH - TBA *SEP 8 - Washington, DC - Jiffy Lube Live *SEP 13 - Detroit, MI - DTE Energy Music Theater *SEP 14 - St. Louis, MO -TBA *SEP 15 - Indianapolis, IN - TBA *SEP 20 - Phoenix, AZ - TBA *SEP 22 - San Diego, CA - TBA *SEP 27 - Sacramento, CA - Sleeptrain Amphitheatre *SEP 28 - Mountain View, CA - Shoreline Amphitheatre *SEP 29 - Irvine, CA - TBA *OCT 25 - San Antonio, TX - AT&T Center *OCT 26 Woodlands, TX - TBA Videos "My Kinda Party" Live "Don't You Wanna Stay" ft. Lauren Alaina Live Jason Aldean interviewed about the tour on CBS This Morning Are you going to see Jason Aldean on this tour? I already did! Hell yea! He's not coming near me... Too expensive. Not interested. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Blog posts